The Actress of Konoha
by kiarams
Summary: This is the story of Ayame, a great Kunoichi that went through a wrong way thanks to her incredible power to manipulate and lie.As she comes back to her home village, will Naruto be able to change how this woman sees life?Tsunade can only hope.
1. Chapter 1

The Actress of Konoha

-So, Ayame-chan, are you leaving to your mission?

-Yes, Kabuto.-she responded in a rispid way.

-I guess..-he pushed his glasses up so they would fall--we won´t see each other for long.

-Yes.

-I will miss you.

-...

-Do you think you will succeed?Orochimaru-sama said that this mission wasn´t about power, but the hability to fool others...apperantly he thinks you are better at it then me.

-Yes, I am.

-But Konoha knows you betrayed them.

-That doesn´t matter.They will open their arms once I convince them of my...-she turned to him and smiled-purety of heart.

He felt a cold sensatiopn on his stomach.Although he loved her, he feared her.

-You scare me sometimes,Ayame-chan...

-Good.That means you know what you should be affraid of.

-And indeed, you are the best actress I´ve ever met...

-This mission will be too easy.

-Then why are you going?

-Because I can´t stand Orochimaru anymore, and he knows. I need to be away for a while.Also, I can´t stand you...and it will be fun.

He remained silent for a while:

-The only one you do not criticize is Sasuke -kun...why?

-I once had goodness in my heart Kabuto.Therefore, I can see it in people.As much as Sasuke-kun tries, he still has some kind of goodness in his heart.I don´t know why Orochimaru hasn´t crushed that yet...it does no good to be with Orochimaru-sama and have a spark of good will in your soul, specially when you have the seal.

-Yes, about that...

-Yes?

-How come you are so powerful and don´t have the seal?

-Probably because of the same reason you don´t, dear Kabuto.-she smiled- Well, all set.Let´s see what waits for me in my return.

-Still, I don´t think they´ll trust you.

-Dear Kabuto,-she lifted her bag upon her shoulders-I left Konoha, but I am not a spy since I did not share any information of them after I left. If I know my dear relatives and friends, they´ll highly consider that.So,don´t worry about my safety.And besides...

-Hm?

-I can fool anyone, can´t I?-she smiled and went away.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming Back to the Village

Through the forests of the hidden village of the leaf, an ANBU team detected a tall girl.She carried no forehead protector.She had long,wild hair, light-brownish eyes,and the smile of the most pure person they´ve ever seen.It was a ebautiful day,so she was smilling.Also,she carried a Katana (japanese sword) and wore a beautiful outfit.They decided to intercept her:

-You there, stop!

-Oh, ANBU!Hello!-she smiled

-Who are you,and what is your business with Konoha.

-I´m actually one from Konoha.But some time ago, I left the village, betrayed my friends and dishonoured my family.I would like to speak to the Hokage.

-You can be too dangerous,we must not allow this.-The head of the team felt the girl´s enormous chakra.Although it looked like it, she was up to no good.

-If you wish I can show you I have regreted my past actions,and wish to come back in peace.

-How do you plan to do that?

She smiled. In 5 seconds all ANBU team was down on the floor. However, all of them very conscious:

-See?I could pull my sword right now and kill you all. But I am not going to do that.Instead I shall do something far more powerful:Give you my hand to lift you guys from the floor.

Once all the team was standing, they grouped and decided to lead her to the Hokage.After all,she really seemed to mean no harm.And also, they could get more ANBU teams to help them catch her if needed.

So, young Ayame entered Konoha,escorted by the ANBU team.While walking, she saw many people.But a few caught her atention.A man with grey hair who was reading porn and looked straight into her eyes as she passed by. These kind of people were the dangerous one.But Ayame was enough of a good actress to expire goodness even in her eyes.Still, the man didn´t seem to trust her much.She saw a young girl with Sakura coloured hair.She smiled to her, and she smiled back.The girl wondered why such kind person was beeing escorted by the ANBU guys. Last, she saw a young,blond with blue eyes boy.For a few minuted she forgot how to act.She knew he was the Kyubi.For a few seconds she felt anger,hatred.But before those emotions could reflect on her chakra,which would make the ANBU team very suspicious,she smiled to him on great effort.And he smiled back, putting one of his hands on his head.

The walk continued untill she stopped in front of the Hokage´s door:

-Come in-said a woman´s voice from the inside.

For a few seconds Ayame freezed.Orochimaru never told her that SHE would be there.He didn´t even mention meeting HER again after so many years.And Ayame could have never imagined that SHE, the Gambler, would have become Konoha´s Hokage.An ANBU ninja pushed her gently and she walked slowly as the door opened.

-What is going on?--asked the Hokage, who was very busy reading documents to even notice that familiar chakra to her.

-We found this woman on the forest.She says she betrayed Konoha but has regreted her actions.-said the ANBU team leader.

-Then let´s see this trai...-she froze.

-Tsunade-sama, what´s wrong?-asked a young girl who was next to her,called Shizune.

Still not recovered by the great surprise, Ayame said slowly:

-- Hello...Mother...


	3. Chapter 5

The Speed and Acting Genious, Ayame.

-What...Ayame...I heard you had left Konoha, but you never came to meet me...

-I did not left mother...as my good friend here said, I betrayed Konoha.

-How come?

-I left, injuring my team mates.

-I see...I...I missed you Ayame...

-Me too mother..I´m sorry I did not come to meet you.

Tsunade stopped to think for a while.Then,she lifted up from her chair and started to speak on a stronger tone of voice:

-But even though, I cannot let you just come to Konoha now...You´ll have to answer a series of questions, and show your true devotion to the Village...and since I know you the best, for I am your mother, I know it will take a long time.

The ANBU team leader interviened:

-Godaime, I do not think an interrogatory should be made by you, since you are her mother and...

-I AM GODAIME! I will not protect an enemy even if the enemy is my own daughter.Understood?

-Yes,mam´.

-But if you wish, call the interrogatory genious, and I will ask the questions in front of him, even though I believe it won´t work.

-How come, Tsunade-sama?--asked Shizune who had never heard of Tsunade´s daughter.

-When I left the village, Ayame was a genious of speed..but also of acting.If she persisted on her trainning, I´d say she has become...a Pre-Sanin.

Everyone at the room gazed upon such surprise.A pre-sanin?Someone almost as powerfull as the three Sanin?Ayame certaintly didn´t look that powerful.

-Indeed-she answered.

The interrogatory genious entered the room, already knowing of the situation:

-We can start.-said a man, filled with scars.

-Then I shall start the questions..and you can interrupt me whenever you wish.

-Yes.-he said.

-Ayame!-Yelled Tsunade pointing to Ayame

-Did you share Konoha information with anyone else through these 4 years?

-No.

And so it went. The interrogatory genious interveined a couple of times, but to all present in the room, Ayame was being incredibly sincere and showed no signs of covering the truth at any moment.At the end of the 4 hour interrogatory the interrogatory genious was certain that Ayame meant no harm anymore.So did evryone else. Except her own mother:

-Ayame, this decision of trust must not be made only on words.-she took a small book and gazed upon it--Team Kakashi is taking off to a mission in 3 hours.You will join them.If anything goes wrong, I´ll send all ANBU members in your pursuit, with an order of DEATH, understood?

-Yes, mother.

-It is Godaime to you.You´ll call me mother when I begin to trust you truly.Now, go get ready, meet Hatake Kakashi and his team at the gates in 3 hours. Off you go. And all of you.ANBU team, follow her.

But Ayame didn´t do much.She just walked trhough the city,gazing it´s people and how it had changed in 4 years.

At the Hokage´s office, stood a man,with grey hair...who usually read porn:

-Kakashi, I believe you met Ayame before she went away.

-Yes, I did, but only trhough name and appearence.

-She´s joining you, Sakura and Naruto for your next mission.Since she was a level 1 traitor,which means she did no harm to Konoha besides leaving and hurting her team mates, you can rely only a bit on what she speaks.

-This will be troublesome, carrying a mission with a traitor on my neck...but if Godaime says so...

-She won´t be at your neck.But be very careful Kakashi. I know Ayame most then anyone else.She´s a genious of Speed and specially acting.Observe her true emotions and specially her chakra.It is the only way to see through her,and even so, a hard one.Do not try to match her in strenght, habilities and any other.

-But if she is a traitor, and decide to betray us, what should I do?

-You must observe her, and see her weaknesses.And then, use them to run,escape.Ayame is a pre-Sanin, Kakashi.She´s far more powerful then you.

-She would have fooled me...even though she´s tall for a woman, I´d never imagine such power on such gentle and with no scars body.

- Be more aware Kakashi.I, most then anyone wish Ayame to come back and stay.But be aware. She is very intelligent, so, if there´s an estrategy behind her return, I don´t think she´ll spoil it by betraying you in the first mission.However, still, you must be careful. Understood?

-Yes, Godaime.

-One last thing.

-Yes?

-There´s one thing most people don´t know...Ayame is my daughter...so...she´s not only a genious in acting and speed.

-Strenght?

-Yes.But her medical habilities are not as good as mine.Even though, that is why I say:Be very careful with her Kakashi.Are you getting the picture?

-Yes, Godaime.

-Then off you go.

Tsunade went to the window and observed the town.Shizune looked through the book Tsunade read earlier to sen Ayame on a mission, and said:

-Tsunade-sama! There were 4 groups leaving in 30 minutes!Why did you put Ayame on team Kakashi?

-Because...there is something about that kid..that changes people.If Ayame is still a traitor, I hope he can bring her back from the darkness of her heart.

Shizune whispered:

-Naruto...


	4. Chapter 4

Facing the Past

While walking through town, Ayame stopped at a Dojo. She entered and saw an Old man.He looked at her, grabbed his sword and said:

-How did you come back?

-I have regreted my actions Yahiko Sensei!The interogatory genious and my mother believed in me.

-I don´t.

-Well, you do have your reasons...I was just wondering how´s everyone doing...How come this place is so empty?

He laughed:

-Because all that is left here are ghosts Ayame.

-You can´t be serious...where are Tomoyo, Mushin, Jogo, Yamakoto...Tori?

-They all died in mission Ayame.

-But..but they were so powerful!How come!This can´t be true...

-It is...

She stopped her questions for a moment.Then headed to the door:

-Well, too bad then..Bye old man.

But that old man had an hability to see chakra.She saw great sadness on hers.Regret, and the faces of her old friends.A great cry infected her soul, and that she could not hide.

-Ayame sit here. Let´s talk...Remember the first day you came to the dojo?

She sitted by him, and started to remember. She laughed:

-Yes!

A small Ayame, arround 8 years old knocked at the Dojo´s Door.A boy by the same age answered it.

-I am Tori, how may I help you?

-I..I...I am looking for this Dojo...is it here where they teach and give shelter to orphans?

-Yes it is!Come on in!-he grabbed her hand and took her to the Dojo´s indoors:

-You probably should see Yahiko Sensei!Come!

He took her to a room where an old man( but not very old) trained with a young girl.

-Yahiko Sensei!There´s a girl that wishes to speak to you!

He stopped the training, told the young girl to go train with Tori.He made a sign for Ayame to sit:

-So, why is that you are here?

- I...I have no parents.

-Hmm that´s a lie-he laughed- I know your mother, and she´s very alive to me!I think you are a little liar...

-It´s not that!-she raised her voice, then lowered it- it´s just that...all the time they say that I´m the daughter of a great sanin...everyone expects me to be like my mom...I want to be myself...so, I want to join this Dojo, so, everyone would forget about me being the daughter of the great Tsunade!I want to be great by my own...

--Hmm...that´s interesting...I should talk to your mother about this...but yes, I could take you in,ofocarse...

--You were very happy.Since Tsunade agreed, you started to live at the Dojo, and she started to tell people you had left the village to live with your father.Since no one knew who that was, after a while, the daughter of Tsunade-hime was forgotten and Ayame from Yahiko´s Dojo become stronger and stronger.We were very happy for a while, weren´t we,Ayame?

-Yes..

-But then, you´ve always looked up to the Fourth,didn´t you?He was your hero...He always came here to see how you were doing...Remember that day?

The fourth followed by his team entered the Dojo.There were Kakashi(only much younger ofcoarse),Rin and Obito, his three man team.

-How are you Yahiko?

-I´m great sir!So, are you looking for the children?

-Yes, actually, I brought my team mates to spend a day with them!

-Oh, that´s wonderful! Let me call them!

-You were very happy, to be able to interact with first class ninjas, as you called them, weren´t you?

-Yes..Rin and Obito were great...but that Kakashi was a snob...I´m going on a mission with him, you know?

-Really?

-Yes...I have to prove my devotion to Konoha.

-That is wise of your mother...Well, everything was so great...but then Obito died and a bit of the glimmer of your happiness ended,right?You two really created a bond since that day...

-Kakashi should have died, not him! Obito was a good kid...And he would have been a great man.Remember Sensei, after he came here for the first time, he used to always come with the Fourth to see us..

The old man observed her chakra...it seemed she had forgotten to control her emotions, something she had never done since...that day...:

-And then, fate striked your little heart again, when, only four years after you joined us, the Fourth, the one you used to tell the guys that you would be just like some day...The Yellow Flash of Konoha...perished.And something you had never felt before started to fill you...hatred.You started to develop your own philosophy of life.Obito was a good person, the Fourth was a good person, so, what good did it make to be good?Ofcoarse you did not become bad...not untill that day I think...but you weren´t good either, even though your spirit claimed for you to be good, you just...didn´t listen...You became numb...Even the love Tori developed for you wasn´t enough to bring you back Ayame...

-I loved Tori old man...

-But you never allowed yourself to fully love.You did love him, but that feeling didn´t make you good either.Tori on the other hand did good things, and even though you were numb, he loved you with all his heart.

-...

-Remember the last conversation we had when you were about to leave?

She stopped and remembered that day.It was raining.She had just injured all her team mates nearby a lake and was leaving.Yahiko Sensei had just arrived, and yelled at her:

-Ayame!

The young girl, who was about 17 years back then stopped walking.

-Ayame!Look at your friends!You´ve hurted them!WHY!

-Because they were in my way.

-In your way!In the way of what!

-Sensei- said Tori,trying still to catch his breathe.But even though very wounded, it seems that a knife had pierced his heart.His chakra was so sad, that a tear fell over sensei´s face- Ayame´s hate has consumed her.Please stop her, don´t let her leave!

-What!Your hate for Obito´s death? For the Fourth´s Death? For the Kyubi?Is that it?

-YES!-she answered-that goddamn fox tried to exterminate our village, and now, we have to live with it, as if nothing ever happened!I´m glad that kid has no friends and is ignored by all!He sure deserved something far more deadly!HE KILLED THE FOURTH! You are all blind!

-I will not let you go!-said Yahiko sensei

-Come back Ayame-chan!-yelled her friends.

But she didn´t care..she did not wish to stay in Konoha anymore.Ayame defeated her Sensei easily.And left.

-Old man...but how did they died?In four years, all of them?

-Tomoyo´s boyfriend betrayed her...so she commited seppuku...

-Damn it Tomoyo!-she yelled and the old man smiled as he saw her chakra of anger for her best friend´s stupid end.

-Mushin and Jogo died on a mission...Yamakoto,well, he betrayed Konoha 10 times more then you did,and left...I´ve heard he was killed by the village of the mist when they found he was of no more use to them

-But he was so devoted to the village...

-Go figure Ayame...I was their father, but appearently that was not enough for them to stick together...you and Tori were a glue, a glue that made this family happy...even through the times you were numb, you always cared for your team mates.I know, it wasn´t goodness, it was strategy:A strong group is better then a weak one...don´t worry, I read that on your chakra...but still, I like to believe there was a bit of love in those actions you used to take..

Ayame´s chakra began to disappear for the old man.She had been uncovered for too long.Calmly, she asked:

-Tori?

-He died right after you left.He started to search for you...he said he would never give up and would take you back by force if he had to.But a group of unknown Ninja killed him...and his dream.

-This is all very sad...now, there´s only you in this god forsaken Dojo...-a cold wind came by, Yahiko smiled-It´s not god forsaken..it is just empty.

Ayame looked at the watch on the wall. It was time to go.She stood up and said:

-Take care old man.

-One last thing, Ayame-chan...I think we should not worry about you...deep in your soul, you just always wanted...to protect the village.

Ayame left.

At the street, a man asked her what she was doing there. She said she was visiting her old sensei:

-Yahiko?

-Yes-she said

-Impossible mam'!

-Why is that?

-Yahiko Sensei died 3 years ago on a mission with two of the kids that used to live here.

-Mushin and Jogo?-she whispered. Ayame ran back to the Dojo, to find out that there was nothing but dust in that old house. As she came back to the street, the man asked:

-What were you doing on that god forsaken place, mam'?

-Facing the past...-she answered.For a few seconds, Ayame grieved for the path that she had taken, and for the death of the ones she loved. She felt guilt, sorrow, anger...but then she remembered that she had to meet with Kakashi´s team at the gates.

She remembered Kakashi and remembered the sorrow she felt for Obito´s death, she remembered the anger she felt with the death of the fourth and the hatred she felt when it was decided that the Kyubi would live in Konoha.Her fists got tight and she tought:" I´m glad…that those who knew my heart wasn't so pure can no longer tell the truth.":

-Are you okay mam'?

-Yes- she smiled peacefully- I am fine.Thankyou!Goodbye!-she waved as she ran towards the gates.

The man on the street wondered:"What a nice young girl!".


	5. Chapter 3

At the Gates

Ayame arrived at the gates. There was no one there. She looked up to the sky and stared at it peacefully, trying not to think about anything. Then she heard a shout:

-Ooooooooy!

She turned around and there he was: The Kyubi. The child( well, now a teenager) smiled at her. She wished with every strength she had to kill him right there. "YOU WERE GUILTY FOR THE FOURTH´S DEATH,BASTARD!". But her chakra was normal, friendly as most of the times. She smiled and said:

-You must be Naruto-kun!

-And you must be Ayame-chan, the one who left us and has now come back!

-Child…you know of my past?

-Are,are, Kakashi-sensei told us about you, told us to be careful with you and so on…

-Then, shouldn't you be careful and not be alone with me like this?

-Ah? Ah well, to tell ya the truth, I really don´t think you are gonna mess up!

-No? And why is that young man?

-Because you came back! I have a friend whom I wish to get back too one day. You were in darkness, but you pulled it out, nee-chan! You are a living proof that the same can happen to him! So, for that I admire you…actually, you give me some hope towards his return.

-Baka.

-What!

-You are talking about Sasuke…

-You know Sasuke?

-…

-DO YOU?

-Well, I´ve heard of him- she smiled ironically – but he´s not coming back Naruto-kun.—Ayame felt a bit of pain in Naruto´s will,and rejoiced. But she had to make the boy whom she hated trust and care for her.

-Yeah! WHY? WHAT DO YOU HAVE THAT´S SO DIFFERENT FROM HIM?

-Well-she tought about it—nothing I think.

-Haha!Then he can come back nee-chan!

She smiled and put her hand over his head:

-True Naruto-kun.I advise you to keep fighting!

He smiled.

-Naruto-kuuun! –a girl waved, running towards them.

-Sakura-chan!-he said- this is Ayame Nee-chan!

The girl whose hair had the colours of a Sakura leaf smiled at her:

-It´s very nice to know you Ayame-san! I´m Tsunade´s apprentice, Sakura.

-It´s very nice to meet you Sakura!Your hair is just great.

-Really?Oh,thankyou!

-Starting a party without me?-said a voice from nowhere.

Kakashi Sensei appeared in front of them.

-Ayame-chan, long time no see.

-Indeed Kakashi.

-So, are you with us…for real?

-Yes.

-So, let´s go.Naruto,Sakura go ahead,we´ll catch up.

-OK!-said the two.

-Ayame, for your sake you better help us and show Konoha your true will to protect the village.Understand?

-Yes….Do you think I hate you Kakashi?

-No.- he felt no abnormality on her chakra.

She put her hand over his shoulder:

-Then trust on me.I will not disappoint Konoha again…and I hold no grudge over Obito-kun.Now, let´s go…

During their way to the country of the Scisor, Kakashi watched every step Ayame took. But she seemed really innocent.Once they stopped to rest at a tea house, he asked her:

-So, Ayame-chan, what is your secret?

-My secret?—she tought:"This must be a trick.Be stable!"

-Yes! How do you remain that beautiful, and get to be a pre-Sanin?You should have some scars by now.

Sakura whispered to Naruto:

-Narutooo…is Kakashi sensei hitting on Ayame-chan?

-I think he will become the next great Ero-sennin…¬¬-said Naruto.

She laughed:

-Well, my mother is pretty yet, she´s a Sannin, right? It must be on the genes!

Naruto stood up and yelled:

-OBAA-CHAN HAS A DAUGHTER!THAT MEAN WOMAN?

Ayame laughed:

-Yes, but please don´t tell everyone at the village, ok?

-Ok…but that´s just wrong!-said Naruto sitting down again.—Obaa-chan, a daughter!Who is your father!

Ayame laughed:

-Well, he´s a big man…that´s pretty much what I can tell…Haven´t seen him in a long time.

-Do you have any idea of where he is now, Ayame-chan?- asked Sakura

-I don´t know. He left when I was young. Still, I wait for his return…who knows, maybe someday…

-That´s so sad—said Sakura

-Well-said Kakashi sensei- it´s late and tomorrow we settle negotiations with the land lord of the Scisor Country. So, we should all sleep now, huh? Good night everyone.

"Great…the father-who-left story was a success" thought Ayame-chan with herself,feeling great pity at Sakura´s chakra.

Late at night, one of her eyes opened. She saw Kakashi sleeping with his body against the wall, just like her, on the other side of the room, and Naruto and Sakura sleeping in sleeping bags in the middle.

She lifted her arm protection bandage. A small symbol appeared.

It was a beautiful end of afternoon. There were only her and her sensei at the Dojo:

-Ayame,… you´ve been numb for a long time already…try to look around you. Your friends love you, Tori loves you so much…don´t you think it is time to do goodness, to get out of the purgatory?

-…

-Well, as your sensei, I can only hope you come back to life one day…--suddenly he grabbed her arm and Ayame felt an extreme pressure in it. When she was able to fight so he would let it go, she saw there was a small symbol in it:

-ARE YOU SENILE?WHAT IS THIS? TAKE IT OFF!

-I can´t Ayame-he said seriously- it´s a seal and not even I can take it back now…

-WHAT? YOU FREAKIN´GAVE ME A SEAL! WHAT WERE IN YOUR MIND?

-Don not worry my dear, this seal does not make you less powerful, nor bonds you to anything, nor makes you stronger. It is a special kind of seal.

-Special?-asked Ayame looking at the symbol

-Yes..look at it.-the symbol was made of one small beautiful curveous line, interrupted by a small dot and another curveous line- it is a symbol of Life Ayame.A life giver.

-Life giver?That´s it, you´ve lost it.

He laughed:

-Maybe!

-What does it do after all?

-Well, you won't find much use in it… this symbol allows you to give your life to whomever needs. However, you must love the person you are giving your life deeply, so that you would trade your life for that person´s.It can be a love seal too then…I´m such a geanious…

-Silly man..that will never happen! TAKE IT OFF!

-Wow, making that seal really took off my energy…I must rest for a while…

-Then you´ll take it off?

-I´m not sure if I´ll be able to…check with me a few days from now, ok?

-FINE! But this seal is stupid, you know I would never do something as stupid as give my life to someone else.My life is MINE! Stupid old man!

-An old man can only hope.-said her sensei quietly with a small ironic smile.

-Three days later, I left…and forgot about the stupid seal…I should have waited longer to go old man…you had to take that off from me…-Ayame mumbled to herself.—Useless symbol…

-What does that seal do?-suddenly, Kakashi was right next to her.But she did not show any surprise:

-It is..quite private if you don´t mind.

-Actually, I do.I´d appreciate if you told me the truth,Ayame.

-It´s a strength enhancer.

-Seems like one of Orochimaru´s Seals…

-Not that kind of seal, Kakahsi-san.It only works when I´m about to die..it´s as if someone performed extreme CPR on me.

-Humm…seems a symbol a parent would have given to you.

-Indeed.

-Good then.Humm the sun is rising.We should wake up the kids and head to the castle.

-Sure.


End file.
